Geschichte:Digimon 2.5 Evolution 2/Kapitel 46
Zwei Tote ist einer Zuviel „wie geht es Tai“ fragte Sora mich als ich wieder kam „Naja er hat ein Grab für Kari gemacht und ihre Pfeife dort an gehangen aber ansonsten ist er völlig weg getreten“ „Armer Tai ob er es wohl verkraften wirt“ fragte Sich Mimi „und wie soll es jetzt Weiter gehen“ fragte Dominik alle. °Mist genau so wie Chaosmon es mir voraus gesagt hatte ich kann niemanden retten alle werden sterben bis keiner mehr da ist° dachte ich mir als Plötzlich Agumon Panisch zu uns rannte „Leute bitte Helft mir“ Sagte Agumon schnell und konnte kaum noch atmen „bei was denn wenn ich fragen Darf“ fragte Davis gelassen doch was dann kam schockierte uns alle „Tai will sich um bringen lassen, wir saßen an Kari´s Grab als plötzlich ein Madleomon kam und sagte es sei von den einer der 7 Generelle der Dämonen Lords“ „und warum bist du nicht digitirt um Tai zu Helfen!“ Brüllte Davis „Ich konnte nicht da Tai nicht mal mehr einen Willen zu Leben hat kann ich auch nicht digitiren“ kurz nach dem Agumon das sagte Rannten wir alle los „Tai hör auf mit diesem Schwachsinn!“ riefen wir alle doch Tai schaute nur Mit Traurigen Blick zu uns und rief dann zu Madleomon „Los Mach schon, Töte mich!“ Madleomon holte zum zum Angriff aus „Dunkle mate...“ „Metallische Wolfskralle“ Kurz Bevor Madleomon Tai traf Löste es sich auf und hinter ihm stand Metalgaruromon mit Matt. „Matt?“ wunderten sich alle „Ja ich kann doch Tai nicht Einfach Sterben lassen das Bin ich Kari schuldig“ sagte er und schaute Traurig drein „Du du Warst es doch der sie getötet hat!“ brüllte Tai und Ging auf Matt los. „Tai Lass das du Bringst ihn noch um“ Sagte Sara und bekam einen Schlag in den Magen von Tai. Als Tai das Sagte Bekamen alle einen einen Schock da sie wussten was nun geschah „TAI!“ Brüllte ich und rannte auf ihn zu, kurz vor ihm blieb ich steh „Was willst du“ fragte er ich sah ihn verachtend an und hob ihn am Kragen Hoch „Du bist so ein Idiot Matt hat sich verändert und hat dir das leben gerettet und du gehst auf ihn los aber das schlimmst ist auch noch das du Sara verletzt hast, Wenn wir keine Guten freunde währen hatte ich dich jetzt Kalt gemacht aber das hätte ich auch für Kari nicht gemacht denkst du nur weil sie Tot ist brauchst du nicht mehr leben sie hätte auch gewollt das du weiterlebst auch wenn du Tot währst“ ich lies Tai wieder runter und half Matt auf die Beine „Danke Matt das du ihm geholfen hast“ „Nichts zu danke nach dem Mist den ich verzapft habe musste ich es tun für T.k., Kari, Cody und Joy“ „Matt du vergisst da was du wurdest kontrolliert und da T.k. Gestorben ist wurden die negativen Gefühle gestärkt und du warst ein leichtes ziel für den Gegner“ Erklärte Izzy Matt „und was nun“ Fragte Rika „Jetzt haben wir nur noch ein ziel, Die Dämonen Lords“ Sagte ich und überlegte wie oder wo wir hin mussten „Was ist eigentlich mit Tai“ Fragte J.p. „Ja das würde mich auch mal Interessieren du war´s ihm doch am dichtesten Christopher hast du nichts bemerkt“ fragte Davis mich doch ich Schaute mich schon um „man ist der Typ immer so das der abhaut und sich in gefahren begibt“ fragte Rika worauf Marcus sofort Antwortete „So was ist halt ein richtiger man er muss den Schmerz versuchen alleine zu verkraften“ „Marcus hat zwar nicht ganz unrecht aber wir sind ein Team also müssen wir versuchen ihm zu helfen diesen Schmerz zu überwinden“ sagte Takashi und schickte sein Gatomon los um Tai zu finden (Währen dessen bei Tai) „Warum, Warum hätte nicht dieser Matt sterben können und nicht meine Schwester“ Tai saß Auf einem Felsen und Stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Händen ab er bemerkte zwar das Ihn das Gatomon von Takashi Beobachtete aber das war ihm so ziemlich egal bis Gatomon zu ihm Kam und ihn Mit seinen Stechenden Blicken durch Bohrte „Was willst du!“ schrie Tai Gatomon An „Ich Soll auf dich aufpassen“ sagte diese gelassen, Tai schaute es nicht an und ging Gatomon Folgte ihm Bis Tai vor Gatomon´s Augen Verschwand. (Während dessen bei dem Rest des Team´s) „Was ist los du siehst so nachdenklich aus Christopher“fragte mich Sara „hmm wie soll ich sagen ich habe so ein Gefühl das mit Tai etwas Passiert ist“ und wie auf´s Sprich Wort kam Gatomon Angerannt und erzählte was geschehen ist „Ich wusste doch das ich meinem Gefühl Trauen kann, Gatomon kannst du uns hin bringen“ Es nickte und rannte los dicht gefolgt von Sara Dominik Matt und mir, doch kurz nach dem wir aus dem Wald auf eine Lichtung kamen schoss eine Schwarze Aura aus dem Boden und versperre den Anderen Digirittern den weg „Ahh wie schön Das ihr zu meinem Spiel Gekommen seit“ Sagte eine Mysteriöse Stimme „Wer ist da, Obwohl wir auf einer Lichtung sind ist es hier Dunkel und das am helllichten Tag?“ Sagte Matt „Ohh ist er das Meister“ Fragte Eine Finstere Gestalt die sich vor uns auf baute „Ja Gelvimon das ist er, er hat meine Schwester Getötet“ „Sagte Er gerade Schwester!“ Riefen Alle „Nein Das Kann nicht sein er wirt Doch nicht ...“ „Doch Ich Werde euch Bekämpfen und zwar bis auf´s Blut“ Sagte Tai und Schaute uns mit einem Blick an als ob er uns alle Tot sehen wollte. Plötzlich schoss ein Greller Blitz durch die Menge und Flog auf Matt zu, Gabumon Reagierte noch und digitirte zu Metalweregaruromon um Matt zu beschützen „Nein! Metalweregaruromon!“ Schrie Matt da sein Partner Getroffen Wurde und dessen Rechter Arm Fehlte „Mir geht es gut das ist nur ein Kratzer“ sagte Metalweregaruromon Als es plötzlich zusammenbrach. Als Tai das sah fing er an zu lachen was mich dadurch noch mehr zur Weißglut brachte und ich auf ihn los ging doch leider stellte sich Gelvimon vor mich „Du kommst nicht an meinen Meister ran“ „digimodifi Schallwellen Brecher“ Rika verhalf ihrem Partner mit einer Karte einen schnellen angriff zu starten im gleichen Moment Griffen auch das Guilmon von Takato und mir an und räumten mir den Weg Frei „Danke!“ rief ich und rannte weiter und wurde immer schneller bis ich vor tai stand der Bleich wurde weil er das nicht kommen sah das ich so schnell vor ihm stand „Du Bastard!“ brüllte ich Tai an und verpasste ihn mit der Faust einen schlag ins Gesicht so das er einige Meter nach hinten Flog und sich das Digisoul Entfachte „Wie geht das?“ fragte ich mich „Christopher Das heißt das das da nicht Tai ist sondern ein Digimon“ Rief mir Marcus zu „Hmm da mit habe ich nicht gerechnet aber naja dann zeige ich mich mal, ich bin Alveomon und sage nur ein, ihr Menschen Schmeckt wirklich gut Hahaha“ „Hör auf zu lachen, hör auf zu lachen Hör auf zu lachen!“ Schrie ich und Ging erneut auf Alveomon los doch Gelvimon Stand Vor mir und Stieß mich mit seinem Massiven Schädel weg „das wirst du Mir Büßen“ „meinen Lieben Tai Getötet zu haben“ schrie nun Agumon und digitirte von selbst doch was dann geschah konnten wir nicht glauben aus dem Boden kamen Wurzeln die Agumon durchbohrten und somit Töteten „Mist wer War das Denn jetzt!“ Fragten Sich alle „Ich bin Honkamon“ doch mir war das Egal was es sagte ich wollte sie alle drei nur noch Töten „Guilmon los Jetzt“ Guilmon und ich griffen Gemeinsam An und im Gleichen Moment Schmiss Takato Mir eine Karte zu ich wusste nicht was ich damit machen sollte als sie anfing zu leuchten und Guilmon in eine Rot Glanzende Klinge Verwandelte „Takato was ist das“ Reif ich und Griff nach dem Schwert „Diese Karte wirt Im Tamer Kampf für Partner Kämpfe Verwendet“ Ich Nickte und Ging in den Angriff Über und wieder Versuchte Gelvimon mich Zurückzustoßen doch ich Sprang über es und Griff Alveomon an „ Das ist dein Ende!“ Als ich zuschlagen Wollte Hielt es die Klinge Einfach fest und sagte „Das soll also der Digiritter aus der Legende sein der unseren meister Ogudomon Besiegen soll?“ Als er Gerade Los lachen wollte Sagte ich nur „ich weiß zwar nicht was du Meinst aber ja ich werde ihn Besiegen, Fire Blast!“ Die Klinge Erhitze sich und durch Trennte Alveomon´s Hand „Und Nun werdet ihr Beiden Sterben, Fire Tornado!“ Ich Drehte mich um meine eigene Achse und Zerstörte da durch Alveomon und Gelvimon das hinter mir stand Kurz danach verwandelte sich Guilmon wieder zurück „Danke du bist der Beste“ Sagte ich zu meinem Partner und umarmte ihn „Es ist aber noch nicht vorbei Christopher, einer ist noch da“ sagte Izzy „Ich werde mich darum kümmern“ Sagte Metalweregaruromon „Nein Du Bist verletzt“ meinte Sein Partner Matt „Matt sind wir doch mal Ehrlich ich werde es nicht Überleben“ „okay dann möchte ich mit dir Kämpfen“ Sagte Matt der es schon vor her mit den anderen Besprochen haben und „Matt ich werde das nicht zu lassen as ihr ...“ weiter Kam ich nicht da Marcus mich Bewusstlos Schlug und alle weg rannten außer Matt und Metalweregaruromon Später Erklärte Takashi mir was Passiert war und das er ihnen eine Attacke Gesagt hat die sie alle Drei draufgehen lassen wirt da sie nicht durch die Dunkle Barriere kommt die Gleich Attacke haben auch Metall Zudomon und Joy Nutzten „Es War mir eine Freude dein Partner zu sein“ Sagte Metalweregaruromon zu Matt „Okay Los geht’s“ „Ja Finale Explosion!“ Metalweregaruromon Sammelte Alle Energie auch von Matt und Bündelte sie in einer Großen Explosion. Später als ich wach wurde Konnte ich es nicht Glauben das es schon wieder Zwei weiter von uns erwischt hatte, ich wollte einfach nur noch Rache. Doch as Sollte noch nicht mein Größtes Problem sein da jemand ein Düsteres Geheimnis Aufdecken sollte?